


Holistic Meets The Supernatural

by MasterSamuel



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSamuel/pseuds/MasterSamuel
Summary: When Sam and Dean hear about the death of millionaire Patrick Spring and how it happened, they're thinking demon deal. But when it turns into something bigger than they realize, the Winchester brothers, along with holistic detective Dirk Gently, and his assistant Todd Brotzman, work together to solve the murder. That is, if they can survive the perils that await them solving it.





	1. A Case in the Emerald City

**Author's Note:**

> This idea for a crossover came to me a while ago and I wanted to put it out there. I binge-watched Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency last week and after seeing it, I really feel like it could mix well with Supernatural. For this one, the timeline will start during the first episode of DGHDA and mid-season 12 of SPN.

Dean was getting antsy being in the bunker all day and night. After he, Sam, and Mary fought and killed Prince of Hell, Ramiel, and Crowley saved Castiel, things were somewhat calm. Even with Kelly Kline pregnant with Lucifer's spawn, he just needed something to hunt. Then Sam appeared from elsewhere in the bunker, with his laptop in hand, which could only mean one thing...

"I think we got a case," he said, instantly getting his brother's attention.

"What do you got?" Dean was just itching to hunt something. Anything evil.

"So, apparently, millionaire Patrick Spring, was found dead in the Perriman Grand Hotel penthouse in Seattle with two other unidentified bodies a couple hours ago. And get this. There were huge bite marks all over the place and one of the bodies was ripped in half. Police are calling it an animal attack, but the bite marks were way too huge to be a domestic pet," Sam fully explained to his brother. "And Patrick's daughter, Lydia Spring, was at the penthouse too, and now she's missing."

Dean was thinking of all of the possibilities, but one came to mind. "So, you're thinking ol' Pat made a deal to be rich 10 years ago to a crossroads demon, a hellhound came to take his soul, killed him and those other guys who were in the way, and then probably took off with the girl?"

"Well, it's worth checking out," Sam said.

* * *

With a possible case in hand, the brothers took the long drive to Seattle and prepped themselves in their typical FBI suits and fake badges to get some information. The names they decided to go with this time was new: Agent Moore and Agent Babineaux, last names from characters from a TV show. They first went to the hotel and talked to the manager to see what he knows. They had to walk and talk with him since he was too busy helping guests.

"All I know is that I told one of my bellhops to check the penthouse because there was a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door 2 p.m. the other day. When he told me what he saw, I called the police."

"If we could, check the cameras on the penthouse floor to see if there was anything suspicious?" Agent Moore (Sam) asked.

"Knock yourselves out," the manager replied, "but I don't think you'll find anything weird."

After the manager gave them security tapes, the brothers checked the footage around the penthouse floor. There weren't any footprints to indicate a hellhound, but they did catch a glimpse of someone with a gorilla mask wearing a black jacket, leaving the penthouse after the murders. Seeing this, Agent Babineaux (Dean) turned to the manager.

"Any chance you recognize who the guy with the mask is?"

"No, but detectives say that he got in using the bellhop's keycard," the manager replied.

"What's the bellhop's name?"

"Todd Brotzman."

* * *

Walking out from the hotel, Dean pondered at the situation at hand. He then asked his younger brother, "Alright, so what could all of this mean?"

Sam thought about it and said, "It looks like the demon was using the gorilla mask to keep himself from being found and went back to check out what he had done. But it doesn't make sense. How did a demon manage to get a hellhound through the hotel, a big one at that, and not get caught?" This got Dean thinking too.

"Well, I say we go and question this Brotzman dude and see if he knows anything else."

"Sounds like a plan." And with that, they hopped in the Impala and headed off. Meanwhile, there was a Corgi that they didn't even notice right behind them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the timeline here, Sam and Dean are at the hotel while Dirk and Todd are at Amanda's house. There will be a big meetup next chapter and a lot of insanity. Forgive me if the chapter seemed too short, but I hope you enjoyed the story so far!


	2. Chaos and Calamity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk and Todd will be questioned by two FBI agents, and deal with the craziness of them, Project Incubus, and the landlord.

Coming back from his sister's house, Todd Brotzman wanted to be alone, but Dirk Gently was constantly bugging him about helping solving the murder of Patrick Spring. Ever since he broke into in Todd's apartment, Dirk kept telling him about the case among other random things, being called his assistant for example, and the interconnectedness of things for another. And now, entering his apartment with Dirk, who was talking about how he had a case with Thor and how the universe would compensate him for helping, Todd just wanted him to stop. Dirk stopped talking when their was a knock at the door.

Todd sighed annoyingly. "What could it be now?" When he look through the door's peephole, he saw two men in suits: a tall man with oddly nice hair and a short one who looked real rough.

"Todd Brotzman?" the short man asked.

"Yes," Todd replied. "Who's asking?"

"Agents Babineaux and Moore. FBI. We're here to talk to you about the death of Patrick Spring."

Todd became worried. He had nothing to do with Spring's death. Did they find something that could place him as the prime suspect? He opened the door to let the FBI agents in and noticed that Dirk was giving them a deep look.

"Who are you?" Dirk questioned the two agents suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Agent Moore responded.

"You are here to solve the case, but you can't be real FBI agents, can you?" Dirk questioned again with his head tilted. Todd wanted to shut him up, but Agent Babineaux retorted.

"How would you know who we are, smartass?"

Dirk crossed his arms and stood firm. "Well for starters, while the forging you did could fool any old body, those FBI badges are fake, those suits are definitely not FBI material, and I think I can recognize the last names of Olivia Moore and Clive Babineaux from 'iZombie'. So, who are you really?" Todd was amazed on how Dirk was able to figure these two fake agents out so fast. The fake agents were just as surprised as well.

"Damn," fake Agent Moore whispered. He then sighed and said, "Okay, you got us. My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We are here about the case, like you said, but we don't it was just an animal attack. We think it may be something else."

"Like what exactly?" Todd asked. He was starting to wonder what was actually going on.

"We think a hellhound killed Patrick and took his soul because he made a deal with a demon 10 years ago," Dean replied, resulting from a punch on the shoulder from his brother. This statement shocked both Dirk and Todd.

"A hellhound you say?!" Dirk exclaimed. "Well, this case just turned interesting!"

Todd was at a loss. Hellhounds? Demons? How does that make any sense? But before Sam and Dean could explain everything else, the four men heard a crash from outside. When they looked out the window, they noticed that a vandalized black van had hit a black '67 Impala from behind. Seeing this caused Dean's face to turn red.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he screamed. "WHAT FREAKING IDIOT CRASHED INTO MY BABY?!"

While Dean suddenly went off on whoever crashed into his car, Dirk was panicking, moving around, looking like he was trying to hide. He tried to slide under a bed, but hit his head going under.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "Stupid traitor bed!"

Todd and Sam kept looking at the mysterious van outside, and saw four guys coming out, saying things they couldn't understand, wrecking everything around them. Sam had a surprised look on his face as he saw that one of the guys looked familiar to him.

"Kevin?"

Todd heard what Sam said and asked, "Who's Kevin?"

"Someone that me and Dean used to know," Sam answered, "but he's dead. How is this possible?" Todd knew that Dirk must know what's going on.

"What is this?" he asked Dirk. "What's happening?"

"The Rowdy 3," Dirk replied with fear in his eyes. Dean face was filled with malice.

"Whoever they are, I'm gonna tear 'em apart!" he yelled.

"But there are four of them," Todd said, confused by the name.

"I'm wildly aware!" Dirk said back.

"I don't care how many of them there are!" Dean kept on yelling. "I'll make them suffer for what they did to my Baby!" Dean then left out of the apartment in a fury, leaving his brother to deal with two unknown people.

"They're after you, right?!" Todd said, starting to panic as well. He tried to push Dirk out to the hallway, but he refused to leave. "Come on, Dirk, please go! Please, just go!" Sam was just lost on what was happening at the moment and he wasn't sure if he should help Todd or Dirk.

"Listen," Dirk began to explain, "I am a person of varied intuitions. And they're rarely wrong, but also rarely completely right. That's the nature of the situation, That's a reality we're going to accept. Accepted? No? Yes? Doesn't matter. There's four men with baseball bats Headed up the stairs right now to wreck your apartment!" Even after explaining what's about to happen, Todd continued to push Dirk out. "No, no, no, no! No, Todd, no!"

"Please I don't want to be a part of this!" Todd exclaimed as he tried to push Dirk out.

But it was a bit too late.

The Rowdy 3 was on the hallway where Todd's apartment room was, looking right at Todd and Dirk. One of them, a man with a silver-white mohawk and a brown goatee with silver-white stripes, wearing glasses and holding a baseball bat, hit the ceiling lights, making Todd and Dirk go back inside the room. Todd looked through the peephole to see if they were still out there, and he saw the man appear, which startled him.

"Ding-dong." he said before breaking the door open and letting the rest of the group in. They began wrecking Todd's apartment, destroying almost everything in there. Realizing that they must've beaten Dean when he probably tried to fight them, Sam decided to fight the guy with glasses, but was stopped by a headbutt and blow to the face by his bat. As the Rowdy 3 finished up, they gathered around Dirk, who was curled up with his hair a mess the whole time, and sucked up some kind of blue energy from him before exiting through the window, the one with the glasses stealing a framed photo of Amanda. Todd, who was holding his guitar, looked at the mess that took place and was dejected.

"No," he said. "Everything I own. No. Why?" Dirk and Sam slowly got up and Todd wanted to know what happened to Dirk. "What did they do to you?"

"It's complicated," Dirk answered, and seconds later, a man, who looked like he was in his 40s, broke through the door, waving a gun around.

"Where's my rent, Todd?!" he yelled. Todd stumbled backwards, using his guitar to defend himself. He looked around the mess that took place, confused. "What did you guys do to this place?" He then remembered, "Who were those guys?! You think they intimidate me?!"

"Dorian, just listen," Todd tried to calm Dorian down, but he wasn't listening.

"No, it's too late, nobody makes a fool out of me! What, you think I'm stupid?!" he yelled again. Sam had another surprised look when he had a good look at the newcomer in the room.

"Benny? What the hell's going on here?" he thought to himself.

"Tell me you have some kind of way out of this," Todd begged Dirk, but nothing was coming.

"I'm sorry, I'm very good at getting in to situations. I've often found I have more trouble getting out of them," Dirk said, but Dorian cut him off.

"Dirk, shut up! Just shut up!" He stopped to take a smoke from his cigarette, then continued, with his gun pointed at Todd. "I know what you did. I warned you! Bye-bye, you thieving mother-"

The microwave in the room beeped, which Dorian took a shot at, which ricocheted around the room, and finally, hitting him in the head and killing him instantly. Dirk, Todd, and Sam looked at each other in horror as to the events that had just transpired. Sam then remembered something.

"Dean!" he yelled and left the room, running to find his brother, only to find him in the apartment lobby, knocked out with a lot of bruises on his face. He tried to wake him up, but he was knocked out. And at that moment, police and FBI came in the lobby with their guns pointed at Sam. Sam, right now, was just lost and confused and he just thought, "God. What the hell did we get ourselves into?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was insane! Next chapter, the four men will learn more about each other. That's about as much as I can say. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. This is My Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all that happened at the Ridgely, the four men were taken into custody. What happens during and after they were held?

_Then..._

Dean was angry. More than that. He was pissed. Seething with rage. Some idiots hit his Baby. His pride and joy. While it was parked. And he does not take it lightly. Leaving his brother and the two other guys in the apartment, he was going to kill the fools that hit Baby. Arriving at the lobby, he saw the Rowdy 3 tearing it apart.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, which got the group's attention. "You bastards hit my Baby! Now I'm going to make you regret ever being born!" Dean charged and took a swing at the guy who was wearing glasses, holding a bat, but he deftly dodged his punch and threw his own punch, hitting Dean square in the face. He was thrown off guard when the youngest of the group tackled him and his face reminded him of someone.

"Kevin?" he thought. "How the hell-" before he could finish, the young man threw Dean back up and one of them hit him hard with a crowbar. This hurt Dean bad, as he struggled to get up from the blow. And the last thing he expected was a clean, hard hit from a baseball bat to his face. After that, Dean was down and out. The last thing he heard was, "Bad news delivery! Hello!" before blacking out...

* * *

_Now..._

He was in a daze. His vision was blurry and he felt sore, which was common in his line of work. When he looked around, he looked to be in an interrogation room, sitting in front of a brown table, in handcuffs. On his left, he saw his brother with a smug look on his face.

"Sleep well?" Sam sarcastically asked.

"Shut up," Dean snapped back. "How long was I out?"

"About four...five hours," Sam replied. "Those 'Rowdy 3' guys were something else."

"Well, next time, they're as good as dead," Dean was still angry for what they did to the Impala and he wasn't going to let it go like that. Dean then remembered one of the guys from the 'Rowdy 3'. "You saw Kevin with those guys too, right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. How is he back on Earth? Last time we saw him, Chuck send him to Heaven. And I'm pretty sure I saw Benny die a while ago." This instantly got Dean's attention.

"Benny? As in 'vampire-Benny-that-was-my-friend-that-I-killed-to-save-you'?  _That_  Benny?"

"Not really," Sam answered. "He seemed to be the landlord of the Ridgely." He laid back in his seat, moved his hands through his smooth hair, and gave out a long sigh of disbelief. "What the hell's going on here man?"

"Who knows man?" Dean sighed as well, lost as to how his little brother and he ended up here too. This was suppose to be a simple job of killing a demon, but apparently, things had to become more complicated. He thought about something else. "What happened to Todd and wannabe Sherlock?"

"Don't know," Sam replied. "Let's just hope we can get out of here soon."

A few minutes later, two detectives, black and white ranging from their 30s to 50s, entered the room and uncuffed the brothers.

"You are free to go," the younger detective told them.

"Like that? Seriously?" Sam questioned, which got him a hard nudge from his brother.

"Yeah," the older detective answered. "You don't come off as suspicious or dangerous to us. You two enjoy the rest of your night."

* * *

Dean was thankful that they didn't think to look into the Impala, even though it was already crashed into, or question their fake badges. Leaving the police station, the brothers began to think of a plan.

"Ok, so how are we going to find this demon before it make anymore deals?" Sam wondered.

"Well-" Dean began to say something, but stopped when he and Sam heard someone arguing.

"I am not your Watson, asshole!" a male voice yelled not too far from them. "I'm not available for side-kicking on something I am not involved with! I am my own messed up person, with my own messed up problems!" When the brother followed the voice, they found out it was Todd Brotzman yelling at the guy who was wearing a yellow jacket from the apartment.

"Huh. Looks like those two are having a lover's quarrel," Dean said jokingly. The two guys were yelling over each other about God-knows-what. Then Yellow Jacket began explaining something.

"You've been making choices out of desperation for too long, That much is obvious. You're backing yourself into a corner. Break the pattern. Take control of your life, Todd. The instant you take control, interesting things will happen. I guarantee it." Silence went on for a few seconds and then Todd finally said something.

"You know what? No," Todd was done with this whole situation. "I don't want to hear all that from you right now. Keep the Hallmark card." After that, he walked away, leaving Yellow Jacket disappointed. Sam and Dean decided to see what happened.

"Hey," Sam called out to Yellow Jacket. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm just having a hard time convincing Todd to help me with the case," he said.

"Who are you and what is he to you?" Dean was curious to know what this guy's deal was.

"My name is Dirk Gently, holistic detective, and Todd is suppose to be my assistant, but he wants nothing to do with me or this case," he replied, but the two brothers were confused.

"What the hell is a holistic detective?" Sam questioned.

"That's a very good question, Mr. Winchester," Dirk replied. "The term 'holistic' refers to my convictions about the fundamental interconnectedness of all things. I just go wherever the universe takes me and never question it." Sam and Dean thought the guy was weird, but he didn't come off crazy.

"Ookay," Dean said slowly, "so the universe lead you here about a possible demon and hellhound? Yeah, I don't buy it." Dirk took offense to Dean's statement.

"Hey!" he retorted. "The universe  _has_  lead me here for a reason, and I will solve this case!"

"Look pal, this case you're trying to solve is more dangerous than you realize," Dean explained. "Demons aren't like criminals! They kill and torture people just for the fun of it! And hellhounds are more savage than you can understand! They drag people to Hell, which is real by the way!" He was trying hard to keep him away from this, but Dirk wasn't swayed.

"Well, I don't care!" he retorted again. "Patrick Spring hired me to solve his murder  _six weeks_ before it happened, and I intend to do just that!" With that, Dirk left the two brothers in a huff.

"Wait, did he say that Patrick Spring called him for this, six weeks ago?" Sam thought.

"Yeah, but he's in way over his head," Dean said. "We have to stop him before he gets himself killed." And so, the brothers decided to follow Dirk to convince him to stay away from this case. But soon, they'll figure that 'everything is connected', including them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of this chapter? And if Dirk came off a little OOC, I'm sorry.


	4. A Hellhound, A Cat, and Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean talk to Dirk about the real cause of Patrick Spring's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever, but school is a hassle! Anyway, hope you enjoy!

As the brothers continued to follow Dirk, they see that he's going to the Ridgely, which was odd since a suicide just took place there. As he entered the old apartment building, Dean looked at Sam, confused.

"Why is he going back to that old place?"

"Well, only one way to find out," Sam said. The brothers then went inside the building and followed him to the apartment where he was staying. A knock on the door and it revealed Dirk.

"Ah," he sighed. "Winchesters. How can I help you?" It seemed as though he forgotten about the argument a while ago.

Sam and Dean decided to let themselves in and noticed a black cat moving around. Sam wondered, "Is this your cat?"

"Yes," Dirk replied. "Well, not really. I found him, wandering around, poor thing." Dean ignored the last statement and reminded Dirk about the case.

"Listen, dude," he began to say, "maybe Patrick called you weeks before his murder, maybe not. But you need to let the professionals handle this. This is way too dangerous for you."

"I'm sorry, but I made a commitment to Patrick Spring to solve his murder and there's nothing you two can say that will change your mind!"

"Really? Not even a hellhound that will tear your ass apart and send you to Hell? Is that what you want?!"

"Yes! And speaking of which, a hellhound didn't kill Patrick." The two brothers glanced at each other.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Because while I've never seen a hellhound before, the bite marks were from the great hammerhead shark."

"A shark killed Patrick? Riiight," Dean said, not believing a word of what he said. Just then, a phone started buzzing and it came from one of Dirk's pockets.

"Excuse me for a moment," he said and picked up the phone. As he was talking, Sam and Dean thought about what he said about a shark killing Patrick.

"There's no way a shark could've done this, right?" Sam asked his older brother.

"No way!" Dean exclaimed. "Okay Sammy. This nut was lucky to figure us out from before, but saying that a damn shark is the killer?! No freaking way! Seriously, if we don't stop him now, he's going himself or someone else killed, or worse!" Dirk then hung up his phone and looked really happy.

"We found Lydia Spring!" he yelled. "Well, Todd, my assistant, did, but we still found her!"

"He did? Where?" asked Sam again.

"Not sure," Dirk answered, "but, he going to show us where tomorrow. Until then, you two should get some rest." The brothers thought about asking to stay for a minute, but decided to leave. Before going out the door, Dean looked back at Dirk.

"And you're going to call us so we can meet up?" he questioned.

"Of course I will," Dirk replied. After that, the brothers were out the door.

"So, are we still doing this?" Sam looked at his brother as they walked to the Impala.

"You know it," Dean said. "Until we can learn more about what's going on, we'll have to see what those two will do." The brothers then hopped into their car and drove to the nearest and cheapest motel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I hoped you liked it!


End file.
